Blaine's Audition
by Poland1228
Summary: Blaine wants to audition for the New Directions, but wasn't planning on a certain Rachel Berry's devious mind. Leads to awkward hilarity.


**A/N: This was inspired by a post I found on Tumblr. I found it on daltonsexacademy's page, but being new to Tumblr, I have no clue how to find out who the first one to post it was. So, sorry, but I can't give you credit, wonderful person with an epic inspiring Tumblr post. You can find it on my profile: darrenpillowscriss .tumblr .com (Don't ask about the name). Just get rid of the spaces. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the Dalton uniform would include pink sunglasses.**

* * *

><p>Blaine felt strange getting ready for school without putting on his Dalton uniform. He'd miss the blazer and tie. Sure, lots of students hated having to wear uniforms, but Blaine enjoyed it. It gave him a sense of unity and belonging. It made him feel safe. After leaving his old school, the blazer came to symbolize a life free from taunts and bullying. It was a new beginning, and it gave him hope.<p>

And yet, there was always that one nagging thought lurking in the back of his mind. He still felt slightly ashamed of running away. He had wanted to stand up to the bullies, but there were just too many, and they were too strong, and Blaine was tired of fighting. He didn't want to get hurt anymore. So, he went to Dalton and he didn't look back.

Or at least, he didn't look back until he met Kurt. Kurt was everything he had wished he could be. He was brave, strong, and he didn't take crap from anybody. Yes, Kurt ran away too, but only for a short time. He went back, stronger than ever, doing the exact thing Blaine had never had the courage to do. Courage. Despite all the times Blaine had told Kurt to have courage, it was really Kurt who turned out to be the brave one. Blaine admired him so much for that.

So, Blaine had decided to go back. Not to his old school; he didn't think he could handle that. But he settled for McKinley high. He would go back to face the bullies, getting rid of that lump is his throat for good. And he would be with Kurt. They could be there for each other, and face the taunts together.

Blaine got dressed in a simple outfit: jeans and a sweater, adding in a scarf for a touch of style. He looked in the mirror and smiled at himself. Yes, he'd miss Dalton, but it was worth it. And he was auditioning for New Directions this afternoon. So Blaine took a deep breath and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Blaine met Rachel at her locker. The day had gone reasonably well. He had been shoved into a couple lockers, but at least he hadn't gotten a slushie thrown in his face: Kurt had warned him about that. It seemed the Bully Whips were doing their job. After all, the entire school knew he was Kurt's boyfriend. It certainly wasn't a secret, after he had serenaded Kurt in the courtyard last year.<p>

It was almost last period and Blaine was supposed to be auditioning for New Directions afterward. Unfortunately, he had no clue where he was supposed to go.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Oh, hi Blaine," Rachel answered, with a bit of a blush. She still had a slight crush on him after their brief romance the previous year. Of course, it couldn't possibly compare to how she felt about Finn.

"I was just wondering where I should go to audition this afternoon," Blaine asked. "I thought maybe the choir room, but Kurt told me sometimes they do it in the auditorium."

"Actually…," Rachel said, deciding to have a bit of fun, "You should go to the locker room."

"The locker room?" Blaine replied skeptically. He was a little wary: Kurt had told him that the last time Rachel had sent someone to an audition, she had given the girl the address to a crackhouse.

"Oh, yeah. All the guys audition in the locker room. Obviously, we girls can't go in there, but it's the best place for a male audition. The acoustics are wonderful. Just ask Finn or Sam. They both auditioned in there too."

"So…the locker room. Ok… So I should just stand by the lockers and sing then? Wouldn't the auditorium be better?"

"No, you have to sing in the shower, of course," said Rachel. "Trust me, it'll sound much better. Just be there at 3, and I'll send Finn to listen to you." And with that, she walked off to class.

* * *

><p>Blaine stood outside the locker room an hour later, feeling rather nervous. He didn't particularly enjoy the idea of auditioning for the glee club while naked in the shower. He was just glad that it was the first day of school, and the football team wasn't in there. THAT would have been really bad. But, if this was the way they did things… Blaine swallowed his pride and entered the room.<p>

It was dark and empty. No one was here to listen to him sing yet. But he supposed they were giving him a chance to get into the shower before they came. He walked to the back on the room, where the showers were, undressed, and got in the shower. He felt even more awkward standing there, naked and soaking wet, for no apparent reason, because still, nobody was there to listen to him! He was starting to get suspicious that this was a repeat of the crackhouse incident. Of course, he had no way to be sure.

Cursing Rachel, he cast his brain around for a song to sing. Something good, preferable Katy Perry. Strangely it was the thought of Rachel that gave him his inspiration. Rachel + Katy Perry =…. Blaine grinned. Perfect.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

Blaine almost laughed at the irony, since his situation that fit this song was exactly the opposite of what the song was really about. He felt a little more comfortable now, getting into the song. Singing always managed to calm him down.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Of course, Kurt had minded it. A lot. But then, he hadn't really been his boyfriend at the time, had he, Blaine mused.

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it_

Blaine was just about to start the second verse when he heard someone clear their throat and jumped, turning around. Finn was standing there, staring at him, with a very confused look on his face. This confirmed it for Blaine: Rachel had set him up. He turned red, recognizing the fact that he was naked, and turned off the water before Finn spoke.

"Um, dude? What are you doing?"

"I was auditioning," Blaine answered.

Finn gave him a strange look. "In the shower?"

"Yeah, Rachel told me that's where all the guys audition, because it helps with the acoustics…" Blaine muttered, realizing how stupid he sounded.

Finn stared for a second, while Blaine turned even brighter red. Then he burst out laughing. Blaine watched him, awkwardly.

"I'll just… get dressed then…" He muttered.

Finn managed to control himself so he could talk again. "Well, your first mistake was listening to Rachel, dude. She just sent me in here to get her purse, which I thought was weird because why would her purse be in here? But I guess she just wanted to play a joke on you." Blaine rolled his eyes. Typical Finn: first use the word dude, then go on to ramble about his own stupidity, and finish by stating the obvious. Finn kept talking: "Your audition was supposed to be in the auditorium, and everyone's probably in there waiting for you now. They probably think you decided not to show. They like to watch the clock and then freak out if you're a second late."

"Right…," Blaine said. "I'll just…um…put some clothes on then, and… um… go there…"

Thankfully, Finn left then, still chuckling, and leaving Blaine alone to get dressed. He set off for the auditorium, thinking perhaps this audition was more trouble than it was worth, and making a promise to himself to throttle Rachel Berry the next chance he got.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just love awkward moments? :D Thanks for reading!**

**The song is "I Kissed a Girl", obviously by Katy Perry. I had a fantasy the other day about what would happen if Darren ever DID turn gay, since my friend keeps trying to convince me he is. I imagined Chris turning to him after their kiss in Dublin and going "Where did that come from?", and then Darren would sing this, except it would be "I Kissed a Boy", instead. I was actually going to write a fic about that, before I remembered that I don't like Criss Colfer.**


End file.
